1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly to an electroluminescent display device for reducing color distortion of low gray values and a method of operating the electroluminescent display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display, and an electroluminescent display have gained popularity. Particularly, the electroluminescent display can be driven with quick response speed and reduced power consumption, using a light-emitting diode (“LED”) or an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) that emits light through recombination of electrons and holes.
As the electroluminescent display device is manufactured, an image quality of an end product (i.e., complete product) of the electroluminescent display device may not reach a target quality level because of deviations in a manufacturing process. In this case, the end product may be determined as a defective product, and the defective product may be discarded. However, discarding all end products determined as defective products is not efficient. Therefore, a post-correction for adjusting the image quality of the organic light emitting display device to reach the target quality level is required. Thus, a multi-time programmable (“MTP”) operation for repeatedly performing the post-correction in luminance and color coordinate for respective pixel circuits is performed in order to adjust the image quality of the electroluminescent display device to reach the target quality level.
The MTP operation may be performed by storing the respective gamma offsets based on comparison between a reference gamma curve and respective actual gamma curves that are generated based on a pixel gamma curve.